Innocence Cafe
by Sporadic.ambiguity
Summary: What happens when Lavi takes notice of a mysterious frequent customer at a Cafe he worked at? Would sparks fly?  LaviYuu Oneshot  AU


**This is an oneshot so it's pretty short.**

**Warning: Language, OOCness, Shounenai **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything since it's out of the confinements of my imagination and on to the big screen (the computer screen)**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

* * *

"Ding, ding" the chimes sounded as a customer walked into the Innocence Café. The café was located in an extremely isolated, but sanitary and classy, alley way which gave all its customers a sense of peace and quiet after a day's work. Because of this, all the customers stayed relatively the same and new people rarely showed up.

A sigh was heard from behind the counter. It was a long day for the young student employee who has worked here in the Café his grandpa opened ever since he started college, so for about 4 years now. While the soothing library styled café was popular with the customers, staring at nothing but books and the occasional customer all day was extremely boring for Lavi.

"Welcome to Innocence Café. Please take a seat right over there and I'll get you your order."

The regulars were all familiar with this, but it was a formality that had to be kept.

The customer did not respond, not even a smile or a nod to acknowledge the fact that he heard. Instead, he just turned and walked to the back of the café.

_How arrogant. Its fall and it's not even that cold. So why the scarf? And sunglasses? God. Who does he think he is? _Lavi thought to himself.

He was never on good terms what the particular customer.

_2 years ago,_

Valentine's Day today! So many girls are in the shop today! _Lavi thought to himself. Something about the love filled day was just so comfortable and it made him feel extremely happy. Well of course there were also the girls._

_With long strides, he walked towards the back of the Café towards one of the more shy customers who sparked his interest._

She's seems pretty, her long black hair and dark eyes, and her amazing figure too! Of course that has to be noted, as well as the air of mystery around her.

_With one hand holding the tray, he smoothed down his unruly red hair and adjusted his barista uniform._

"_Miss, this is the Espresso you ordered and a slice of cheesecake complimentary of store. Is there anything else that you wanted?" He said trying to be as polite as possible while throwing in a little bit of flirtatious fun._

_Through the cover of her bangs, she glared at him from behind her sunglasses. _

_Baffled, Lavi smiled nervously and began to leave. _

_A few girls walked towards the dark haired girl then, looking extremely excited and happy with their camera phones out. He smiled at them as they passed earning him an expected squeal. _

"_At least she has nice friends" he mumbled to himself._

_A few hours passed and Lavi began to think that he had imagined the hostile stare he got from the mysterious Asian girl._

_When she signalled for the bill, Lavi prepared a slip of paper with his number written on it ready to give it to her when he gave back her change. _

_He handed the coin tray to her along with the piece of paper and finished off the exchange with a wink._

_She growled._

What?

"_I'm a fucking guy you dipshit." He hears the beautiful Asian girl say._

Fuck.

Wait.

WHAT?

_How can that be? She was so beautiful._

_She takes off her shades and unwinds her scarf._

Fuck.

_She really was a guy._

_A really beautiful guy._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_It wasn't my fault that I miss took him for a girl_. _ He just looked so androgynous. _I really didn't know at that time.

_Whatever. It doesn't really matter either way. It has nothing to do with me anymore. _

"So the usual again?" I asked him, my voice indifferent and polite. A swift nod was the only answer I received. He came here so frequently, always ordering an espresso coffee and nothing else so it was easy to keep track of what his "usual" was.

I mentally noted the order in my head and walk to the other more sociable _female _customers.

"Jerry. The usual again" I said to the real barista in charge of marking all the coffee and deserts.

"Hmmm. This is the 4th time this week that he came here. A new record" he said as he pours the already made coffee into one of the "reserved" cups for regulars.

"Ha ha. Well I guess your coffee's just that good huh."

He chuckled at my compliment.

"I feel like I've seen the guy before. I just can't remember where."

This was something I noticed as well, on the first day he came here. However, I dismissed it with the stereotype that "all Asians looked the same", but my observation skills were never that bad.

_Whatever. Doesn't matter to me. _

I looked at the clock to check the time.

5pm.

_Shit._

"Jerry! Cover for me. I have to go to my date with… Just dun let gramps find out. You know how he gets" I said to him as I took off my uniform and changed into my everyday clothes.

I ran out the door to my date with Fo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey beautiful" I said as I flirted with a newer customer.

The old, more frequent customers were used to this behaviour from me so no one is surprised.

The shameless flirting was beginning to become dull, but it offered a sense of normality to this whole atmosphere. That was why I kept it up.

My eyes unconsciously glanced towards the back of the café to where _he_ always sat. He wasn`t there; first time in a while. He didn`t some here every day or had a particular schedule, but without his presence at the back of the shop, hidden from view, it felt incomplete.

_Whatever_. _It`s not like it should matter to me._ I tried telling myself.

A trilling sound made by the chimes filled the café. A customer just arrived.

I glanced towards the entrance, half expecting _him_ to walk in with his ever present sunglasses and scarf, along with his long black hair trailing behind him.

It was him.

I smiled contently at the realization.

He sat down at him usual place behind the bookshelf, hiding himself from the view of others.

Immediately, I started making the coffee that he was bound to order. However, it was then, that I realized there was someone loitering in front of the shop with a camera.

_Ugh. _

I hated stalkers. If they wanted a picture of me, all they had to do was ask. The worse that could happen would be I reject their request, but in this case, they could be arrested.

His eyes weren`t focussed on me however. They were focussed on the back of the shop, where _he _sat.

Then it hit me. He didn`t want a picture of me, he wanted a picture of _him._

There were always people that wanted his picture. At first I thought all the girls that approached him were his friends. But after a while, from his cold attitude towards them, I realized that there was no friendship between any of them. Then it occurred to me that they wanted the picture because he was attractive. Even I get approached by people sometimes when I waited for the train or just walking down the road.

But the guy outside didn`t seem like the type to be a fan of good looks.

_A stalker probably_.

I walked to the back to inform him of this stalker. He looked up as I approached him.

"Sir, there's someone loitering outside. It seems as if they're looking for you."

"Che. Get rid of him then. You work here don't you?" He said, in a tone that was cold and unbefitting of his aesthetic appearance.

It pissed me off.

"Here at Innocence Café, we provide an isolated and peaceful environment for everyone and anyone who needs it. But because you didn't fix whatever problem you have with the gentlemen outside, everyone else in the café has to suffer."

My icy tone completely threw me off.

Then, I haughtily turned around and walked away so I could deal with the problem outside.

In my most courteous tone I could muster under the circumstances, I told the guy to get off the property.

Hoping that was the end of the awkward situation, I step back into the café.

Just as I stepped inside, he got up and started walking out of the café.

When he was just about to walk past me, he paused beside me, glared at me for a brief moment and then proceeded to bump me as he walked out of the café.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A few weeks passed without another visit from him. His stalker still came a few times, but eventually left as well.

CRASH!

"Fuck." I swore.

This was the third time this week that I broke a cup.

I don't know why I was so distracted.

Actually I did know. I am just in denial regarding the fact that it was because of him. Or rather, the bad footing that we left on and that it might be because me, that he wasn't coming to the café.

But I guess there was something to look forward to: My romantic Valentine's Day date with my amazingly beautiful girlfriend, Fo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I can't believe she dumped meeeeeeee," I complained to Allen and Lenalee, my words slurred slightly due to the alcohol that was in my system.

"Yeah yeah…." Allen mumbled, not really paying attention to me.

"And on Valentine's day toooooo" I said, not really caring whether or not they were paying attention. All that really mattered was whether or not I got it out of my system.

Lenalee exchanged a worried look with Allen.

"Hic. I need to go to washroom… I'll be right back." I said as I stumbled towards the washroom in the darkness of the club. I didn't expect them to still be there when I got back. Lenalee said that she wasn't feeling well half way through the meeting so chances were that Allen would accompany Lenalee back. I said I was going to the washroom in order to allow them to leave without the confrontation.

I stopped in front of the washroom. Public washrooms were always extremely gross. They weren't as bad at this "high class" club, but it was still a washroom.

I walked towards the Men's washroom door when it opened and someone stepped out. A girl walked out.

"Sorry ma'am wrong washroom" I said as I bowed and backed away.

"Che. I told you, I'm a fucking guy." I heard a cold voice say.

I looked up in order to see his face.

It was him.

"What a small world" I mumbled.

"Che. Get out of my way." He said as he pushed me away.

I stumbled and fell down.

"Youuu…. What's your name? I dun even know what your name is yet…." I trailed off at that realization.

He looked around before answering

"Kanda Yuu, now get up, you're attracting attention."

"Sounds familiar…. Yuu-chan…. Heh. Heh…." I started laughing at nothing in particular.

"Che."

I slowly started getting up; my balance was still… non-existent.

"Let's go drink!" I said as I latched on to his arm and even in my drunken state, I realized that he had tensed dramatically under my touch.

"Let go!" He told me as he tried to peel my hands from his arm.

"No."

Then we got to my table.

I placed a glass of wine into his hand.

"Cheers!" I said happily, not really understanding why I was "happy".

He threw me a dirty look and proceeded to get up and walk away.

"I was dumped by my girlfriend today." I started quietly, my voice was barely audible to me, not really caring whether or not he heard, or cared.

He stopped on his tracks, as if to reconsider his decision of whether or not to leave me here.

"Why should I care?" he asked me, trying to maintain his cold and unfeeling voice.

"You don't have to. My friends didn't." I pointed towards the empty seats in front of me.

"Che."

Even though he tried to maintain his indifference, he sat down in front of me again and reached into his pocket.

He pulled out his cellphone and pressed a few numbers.

"Go back first. I'll be there tomorrow." And hung up.

I kind of felt sorry for the person on the other side, probably his girlfriend.

"You didn't even wait for the person to reply" I blurted out without thinking. I blamed it on the alcohol.

"Didn't need to."

"But wouldn't she be angry?"

He raised an eyebrow at the question.

"She?"

"Yeah. That was your girlfriend wasn't it? I wouldn't want to make you lose her cause of me." I told him hoping that reason behind the curiosity in my voice wasn't that apparent.

"Che."

It bothered me that he didn't answer my question. I tried not to dwell on why it bothered me that much.

Silence.

He brought the glass to his lips. Maybe it was the neon strobe lights in the club or the extremely loud background music, whatever it was; it made the simple action look so sexy. Everything from his slim fingers that held the glass, to his slightly opened lips was attractive.

"What?" his voice shattered the trance that I was in.

"Nothing I replied." I said as I blushed slightly from being caught in the act.

Silence fell over the two of us again.

"Why did you stop coming to the café?" I asked him. It was something that was always on my mind.

"I was busy", was his simple answer.

"Oh."

"Well, I accidentally broke your cup."

"Che. Klutz."

"Heyyyyy that's mean. I was trying to protect it. Since you didn't come anymore, Jerry was going to assign the cup to someone else." I stated, proudly, completely ignoring the "eye rolling" from him.

"But you broke it. Isn't that worse?" He pointed out.

I pouted sadly at the fact he pointed out.

"Che."

It seemed like an apology, even though it didn't seem likely for him to apologize.

Silence again.

I glanced at his glass; it was already empty and probably had been for a while. I downed another shot of tequila and a hazy feeling engulfed all of my senses.

I noticed that he pointedly looked at his watch then towards the door.

"I have to go. You can get home yourself can't you?" he asked not that he sounded like he cared.

Annoyed? Yes.

Genuinely cared? No.

"Sure!" I stood up and wobbled a bit.

"I can walk home." My legs tangled at that moment and I involuntarily fell towards him.

"Fuck." He swore as he tried to steady me.

"Walk home?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yesss obviouslyyyy…-hic-…" I stated happily.

"Silly Yuuuu-channn… It's not like I can -hic- drive like –hic- this –hic-." My words slurred and I beginning to lose consciousness.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The sound of the shower running woke me up from my dream.

My head felt like it was about to be ripped open.

"Ughhhhh" I groaned out loud.

Drinking was always a great way to spend time with friends, but the after effects of it was horrible.

_A hangover. Great._ I thought bitterly to myself.

The fact that I couldn't remember what happened the night before wasn't helping the situation either.

_What happened last night... SHIT._

I opened my eyes and observed my surroundings.

I was on a king sized bed engulfed in fluffy, white, presumably, goose down blankets. The floor was covered with thick white carpeting. I got up from the bed and walked towards the "wall of windows" that looked out towards the city, knowing perfectly well that I was topless. The scene was so captivating and breathtakingly beautiful. The sound of the shower behind me finally snapped me out of my trance.

I grabbed my hoody I wore the day before and threw it on. After I found all my belongings, I began to find the exit to the place.

_It seems kind of rude to leave like this especially after what probably happened last night._

Keeping common courtesy in mind, I looked around to find a pen and paper to write a note.

As I looked around, I realized something. There were a lot of professionally taken pictures hanging everywhere of _him._

I was at _his _house.

My memories slowly came back to me.

"_Where's your phone?" he asked me, his voice impatient._

"_I dunno!" I said laughing. _

_I felt him feel through my pockets_

"_Stop that. It tickles!" I squirmed in his hold. _

_He let out an exasperated sigh and then proceeded to drag me outside. _

_Beep!_

_The headlights to a shiny convertible blinked. He opened the door and pushed me inside._

"_Ooooooh…. Leather seats! –hic- not only the driver is sexy, the car is toooo!" I said as he got on the driver's side of the car._

"_Che."_

_I looked out the window as he drove towards our destination. The lights of the buildings, cars, and street blurred together to form a beautiful painting of different colours. _

_We were both silent throughout the whole ride. I didn't know whether it was because of the awkward situation or because we were both just comfortable in each other's presence but the atmosphere was extremely at ease and calming. _

_We arrived at a newly built posh condominium complex in the middle of the downtown metropolis area. _

"_Woahhhh! Is this where Yuu-chan lives?" I asked in awe as we got out of the car. _

_He gave his car keys to the footman waiting outside._

"_Che." He said, not really giving me a reply. _

_With long strides, he briskly walked inside, not caring about whether or not I could keep up. _

_Wobbly, I attempted to run after him without getting my legs tangled. _

_At the elevator, he took out his key card and swiped to gain access to the private elevator. The doors opened but he didn't get inside immediately. _

_I finally caught up to him and we both walked inside together._

"_You waited for –hic- mee!" _

_He didn't reply to this statement, instead, he swiped is card again and the elevator started to move. _

"_You wouldn't be able to get on without a key card" he finally said, after a moment of silence._

_The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened._

"_Have a good day Mr. Kanda" a women's voice said as we got off._

"_How did the metal box know who you were?" I asked, honestly curious._

_He held up his key card. Realization hit me. It was part of the penthouse "package", if you would even call it that._

_I looked around where we were. There was a door in front of us and the night sky was overhead. I clutched my coat closer to me. _

Wait. I didn't wear a coat…

_I looked over towards Kanda. He was in a T-shirt._

…But Yuu-chan did.

_I blushed at the realization that Kanda had given me his jacket. _

_He pressed a few buttons on the keypad beside the door and all the lights around the penthouse lit up revealing the pool that was hidden behind the darkness of the night. _

_He opened the door and dragged the still captivated me inside. _

_The whole place was white as snow and all the furniture adopted the minimalistic style. Everything was either black or white. Even the carpeting was white, and the chairs were covered with black leather. Professionally taken pictures of him decorated the walls that weren't windows. _

_He took off his shoes and walked inside. I tried to follow his example but clumsily did the same._

_We stopped in front of a room and he opened the door to reveal an under furnished guest room with a twin bed._

"_Stay here for the night." He said. Then he walked away, presumably to his own room._

_I nodded furiously even though he couldn't see. _

_After tossing and turning for a while the heat from the blankets made me take off my sweater in the middle of the night. _

_Unable to fall asleep, I decided to leave the room and get some fresh air. _

_Tiptoeing through the hall, I unknowingly arrived in front of his room. The slightly ajar door fuelled my curiosity._

A little peak won't hurt._ I told myself as I quietly stepped inside._

_The room was enormous and filled with the glow of the moonlight from the windows on the side. Despite the size of his room, aside from his bed and nightstand, it was empty. _

_I looked towards his bed. His dark hair surrounded him forming an unmistakable halo around his head._

_I walked closer to his side. _

_His face, which usually unnaturally emotionless or forever scowling, was calm and peaceful as he slept. _

_The moonlight that shined on him gave him a heavenly glow which made him look like a fallen angel from the heavens._

_Unconsciously, I leaned closer to him. As if he felt my presence, he stirred slightly. _

_Watching his peaceful slumber made the fatigue that I was ignoring travel through me, causing me to fall into unconsciousness. _

I blushed at the memory. My heart thumped harder at the realization that he probably guess what I was doing by his bed side.

_So that was how I ended up in his bed. _

Fuck.

I finally remembered where I've seen him before.

On a billboard and on the magazines my ex-girlfriend was always reading. How could I have forgotten? I remember complaining to Allen about his beauty and all my girlfriends' unfathomable obsession with him.

_Kanda Yuu._ The_ supermodel for Black Order Agency. _

I picked up a magazine from the couch. I wasn't surprised to find his face on the cover.

_Shit._

Now I really had to leave.

After scrawling a short message that left my phone number and a request for any necessary cleaning bills, I got into the private elevator and left the _penthouse_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Woah. Who is he?"

"I can't believe he's actually ga-"

"Shhhhhh… don't be that loud."

"But wasn't a guy seen coming out of his apartment?"

"Look there's even pictures."

I shook my head in annoyance. The whole morning, the girls who always frequented the Café were discussing the scandal regarding Kanda and how a guy came out of his apartment the day before early in the morning.

The guy who was photographed and was declared the secret lover of the top model was actually me.

I let out an exasperated sigh.

"That's why there were never any rumours about him and other female celebrities."

Thankfully though, no one realized the person that was photographed was actually me.

Aside from Gramps that is.

He wasn't very happy when he heard about the incident. As much as I tried to explain to him that it wasn't what it looked like, he was keen on believing that I had something going on with him.

_Whatever. _

It was tiring to say the least. Especially now that there's the scandal he'll probably be less likely to come to the Café again.

_Not that I care of course…_

Well I didn't… Since it'll be overly embarrassing and awkward if we met up now with what happen at his place.

I groaned in frustration.

I couldn't believe I actually did that though.

_Now he's gonna think that I'm a creep. _

Well, considering the circumstances, I was a creep; watching a stranger sleep was not normal behaviour.

_Let's just hope he doesn't take it the wrong way. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_One week passed…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Two weeks…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Four weeks…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I involuntarily glanced at the back of the Café again. The silent Asian figure with long black hair wasn't there. I was filled with disappointment at the realization.

It has already been two months since our last encounter and the rumours have died down since, probably, at the urging of his company he was seen on "dates" with different female celebrities.

I tried not to care.

Ding ding. The sound of the chimes alerted to the arrival of another customer.

I quickly spared a glance at the door not really expecting to see him considering his absence for the past 4 months but couldn't help but be hopeful.

To my surprise, it was him.

My disbelief must've shown on my face because he scowled at me. I quickly made my way to usher him into the shop and offer him his usual spot.

"Welco-"

"Che. What's with the formality?"

I blushed slightly at what he was implying and before I could stop myself, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind: his absence.

I dropped the "nice-waiter" act immediately.

"What about you? You didn't come for four months and dun give me some crappy excuse like you were dating. I know it's not true." I said in a low voice just in case the other clients were listening to our conversation.

"Che. You jealous? It's not like you're my girlfriend or anything."

I was speechless. Well he was right after all. I was in no position to care about his affairs. Creepily staring at him as he slept does not give me the right to possess him.

_But god did I want to._

"…But we could always change that." He said his tone flirtatious yet serious at the same time.

I blinked in surprise.

"I'm asking you on a date you dumbass." He said his tone impatient.

"…Okay. I get off at 6." I stammered as I recovered from the shock.

"Che. Now get me my espresso."

His face seemed passive about my agreement towards his proposal but his eyes shone with a childish excitement.

I chuckled to myself.

"Baka Usagi."

* * *

**Review please.**

**and thanks for reading.**

**-S.S**


End file.
